Broken Down Bike
by lethal paine
Summary: WolfwoodxVash -Cute little fic about one certain time when the bike breaks down...


Broken Down Bike  
by Lane   
  
Disclaimer: Trigun and it's characters belong to Yasuhiro Nightow-san, and by writing this, I am making no money. So no suing.   
  
A/N: Just popped into my head, it needed to be written. I like it, hope you do too.*nods*   
  
warning: as many of you are too stupid to notice, this is a yaoi story, you know.. two guys in a romantic type situation? so if that offends you, get your head out of your ass. -oh yeah, and leave while your at it, thanks.   
  
--------------------------   
  
  
It was another beautiful, scorching, blue sky, double sunny day. And to make this day even better, the Angelina II overheated and broke down... again. Around four hours later, a certain priest was still trying to render the motorcycle useful, while a certain outlaw looked on. He was caught somewhere starving and melting. Lazy? No, he wasn't being lazy. He had offered to help, really, but the priest insisted that he needed no help(save maybe a little from God).   
  
So the outlaw sat... and sat... and continued to sit. His sunglasses made his face fell constricted, so he pulled them off and put them aside. Wolfwood was still wearing his, while fixing the bike. 'Need any help?, Vash again offered. No no, I'll be fine. I can fix it myself, Wolfwood replied, waving him off. Hey, Nick... why don't you take the sunglasses off, maybe you'd see better., the blond suggested. Shut up, Tongari.   
  
About half and hour to a hour later, Wolfwood finally removed the sunglasses. He glanced over to Vash, only to find out that the outlaw was totally spacing out, not even noticing the fact that the priest finally took his advice. A short time later, he stood up from his crouching position next to the bike to brush himself off. Well, looks like she can run again., he stated, sighing in relief... the lack of sunglasses had helped after all.   
  
The outlaw suddenly snapped back to reality upon hearing the statement. He stood up enthusiastically and stretched his arms out. Yeah, you finally did it!, Vash said, then going up and hugging the priest. Suddenly, he was glad his was out of view of the outlaw. If he didn't know any better, he would say that he was blushing.   
  
Vash paused, ... this was a lot more nice then he expected. He didn't know that Wolfwood could be so... soft, and warm(despite the blistering heat). The outlaw liked the priest, a lot. But before either could get too used to the situation, Vash pulled away. The priest felt the ghost of the outlaw's lips on his cheek before the outlaw walked away from him a little bit, making it look like he was actually looking around.   
  
Was what happened what Wolfwood think just happened? Vash... the priest really liked the outlaw, for sometime now... and just maybe his feelings were reciprocated? But then again, friends share kisses all the time when they're happy... don't they? So maybe it won't be so bad if he took advantage of the situation for a second.   
  
The priest stepped up behind Vash, trying not to be detected. As he leaned in to kiss Vash on the cheek, the outlaw turned his head, so instead of his cheek, Wolfwood's lips met Vash's. It took a second for both their minds to register what was going on, and when the priest did, he pulled away, blushing profusely.   
  
He was waiting for Vash to freak out, but then he felt the outlaw's lips on his own again. This time the outlaw pulled away. In a matter of seconds, Wolfwood's lips were back on Vash's, longer this time. He was trying to capture how exactly it felt, the softness, the feeling of being this close to Vash. His heart was doing flips in his chest. They broke away for a moment, and Wolfwood's arms wrapped around Vash's waist as Vash held onto the priest's neck.   
  
Their whole mouths met this time, desperation and passion more evident, as their tongues met and danced. Vash placed his head on the back of Wolfwood's head as the priest clutched onto the outlaw more tightly, bringing them closer then ever before.   
  
A little while later, two figures rode off on the bike together ... into the sunset, you might say. No two people could be happier that a broken down motorcycle was working again.   
  



End file.
